


I was too weak

by VivaDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaDestiel/pseuds/VivaDestiel
Summary: Sorry if my english suck





	

Darkness surrounds them. The silence is broken only by the heavy breathing. There's two of them. Tired, covered with blood and dirt.

They know that the life of one of them is about to end. One of them can't accept that.

"Dean, let go" an angel whispers, pushing the man away. "I don't want you to see me die."

"No" refuses Dean, pressing Castiel to himself harder, to which he responds with a weak moan. "I won't leave you. You can't leave me. You can't die!"

Castiel shudders. He starts coughing. Dean leans back a little and rubs his hand over angel's cheek. Cas sighs shakily, covers Dean's hand with his and buries his cheek in it.

"Dean, I beg you..."

"No" he almost shouts. "No, Cas, you... " Man's voice suddenly collapses. "Just don't" he adds after a moment.

Angel looks up at his friend. His beloved. A man for whom he abondoned everything. Only to be with him. He never thought he would be able to do something like this.

"I'm sorry" he whispers weakly. Dean's face twists with overwhelming feeling of despair. "For that I was too weak."

The man begins to cry. Castiel always hated view of weeping Dean.

He raises a trembling arm and wipes the tears from his cheek with back of his hand, smiling weakly. Dean knows. He shakes his head vigorously, qietly repeating "no, no, no" over and over. The man leans over and presses his lips to the mouth of his angel.

Cas collapses in his arms. Glow disappears from his eyes.

Dean screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my english suck


End file.
